


Chesed and Catt Go To Hazbin Hotel

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), WonderLab (Webcomic)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Books, Gen, Homophobic Language, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Slurs, TaiiRoseCatt mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: I'm tired of this red bambi tord eddsworld looking motherfucker passing through my filters and blocks.-Angela
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Taii/Rose/Catt
Kudos: 3





	Chesed and Catt Go To Hazbin Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is a revival of the work I deleted called "Chesed goes to Hazbin Hotel". I guess you can say I was the first one who made WonderLab fanfic on this godforsaken website! But that doesn't matter.
> 
> I brought this back because somebody requested it back. If the person who requested this is reading this... Here you go. I had another chapter in my drafts, but who knows if I'll ever finish this.
> 
> Enjoy.

Netzach asked, tying up Chesed's hair, "wonder why she's sending you away. It's already hard trying to fight visitors without an extra floor to help us. Now two floors will be out. And I don't think the other librarians are fit for the job without you." Netzach finished up with Chesed and backs away once Chesed realizes he's ready to go.

Angela had announced in a group meeting that she would be sending away Chesed to take care of some business in Hell. She couldn't tell him all the specifics, but that he had to take care of a certain matter that was stirring there. Abnormal. It could affect this world in some terrible way, so Chesed must deal with it so Angela can actually have a future to look forward to. When asked about having to do this alone, Angela answered that he wouldn't do this task alone. Chesed let out a sigh, "Any news on Yesod? Has any of your librarians and the others been able to find him?"

"No. They're trying their best," Netzach yawns, "even I'm trying to find him on the few of my breaks. It's like his existence had just vanished from here completely. I- We're hoping he's alright."

Chesed smiles, "I'm sure he is. He's very strong, I doubt he's going to let just anyone hurt him. And who knows, wherever I end up, I might find him there. I'll bring him with me if he is." He gives a small peck on the head to Netzach before waving his goodbyes to the drunkard.

It's a bit of a walk, but time is almost warped here. He meets up with Angela and her lapdog, Roland. Roland isn't actually a dog, but hey, he's cute as one. "Chesed. Are you ready to go?" Angela asks Chesed.

"Mhm. Can I please know who else is coming along with me?"

"Not yet. But you'll know who they are when you're on the train."

"How's Roland?"

Angela looked over to Roland, who simply kept his mouth shut. "He's currently in silent timeout for having loud intercourse with the beast on Netzach's floor."

That explains why Netzach seemed upset and confused with whatever happened to Greenie. Nevertheless, it was time to leave the library. Chesed was almost excited for this.

* * *

Express Train to Hell.

The horn blared loudly as he sat patiently in his seat. The ride there will have its ups and downs, and Chesed just wants to know who's supposed to meet up with him already. Getting up from his seat was a bad idea, since it could get bumpy at any moment.

"I should've gotten a coffee to go..."

The seats looked comfortable and plush, red with pink Christmas lights around the ceiling part. He's not particularly fond with how much red there is. It's also empty. The train's radio kept repeating the song, "What's New Pussycat?" over and over, echoing in his portion of the train.

A feminine sounding, but low voice breaks Chesed's already deteriorating train of thought, "Hesed." Chesed looked up to see who else was with him on the train.

Their hair was dark, straight, long enough to reach their shoulders. Pale skin with wide dull eyes. They wore some kind of black dress, which he assumes must be some kind of EGO suit. One hand held an envelope and the other held a giant golden spoon, blue glistening liquid was still in it.

"Uh, well, my coworkers just call me 'Chesed'. I was told about my title and such but my employees like to call me 'cheese-boy' and it stuck around."

"I see. May Catt sit along with the little weakling?"

"You're sure a charmer," Chesed comments, scooting over to give space, "so, you're the one who's gonna help me with whatever the hell we're being sent to Hell for, right?"

They nod, "Holograph lady gave Catt information on the specimen we are to harvest down there," they undid the clip on the envelope, first pulling out a polaroid picture from it, "it is called 'Alastor'."

Chesed looks at the picture Catt shows him. A white looking man with crimson hair, eyes, everything, an ugly haircut and sharp yellow teeth. This ugly thing wore a monocle, a sharp suit, and held a microphone of some kind. Those are also all red, much to his dismay.

"That's one hideous bastard."

"Holograph lady says many heterosexual women get aroused by looking at it or pairing it up with a hideous white creature. Catt does not see the appeal in such a disgusting thing, but people are strange."

"Gotta be an abnormality. I can't believe this thing is gonna end the world if we don't get to it first."

Catt pulls out more paperwork from the envelope, "Do not get in my way," And hands it all to Chesed, "Catt has been informed on the specimen. You must be informed as well."

He skims over the files, keeping in mind of a few buzzwords. His gaze moves over to Catt's armband, "Huh. Haven't seen those in a while. You're not from my timeline, are you?"

"Hmm...?"

"... Nevermind," he puts the files back in the envelope, "I don't think we'll have much of a problem with this thing. It looks so thin, I can snap it in half with my hands."

"It uses the symbols in its power, something a white looking creator has given it. The source of its creation, was careless when she had created it."

Chesed takes a sharp inhale, "Yikes, we gotta be quick to find it, then."

"Racists defending racism is difficult to deal with," Catt muttered, "annoying. Pathetic."

The rumbling stops as the horn blared once again.

"Let's get a move on."


End file.
